Jonathan Joestar VS Scott Pilgrim
Jonathan Joestar VS Scott Pilgrim is a what if episode of Death Battle Description JoJos Bizzare Adventure VS Scott Pilgrim Which of these two fist fighting parody characters will win Interlude Wiz: In the world of fiction there are many different fighting styles some use weapons and some use magic Boomstick: But these two parody characters use nothing but their fists and swords Wiz: Jonathan Joestar the first JoJo Boomstick: And Scott Pilgrim the man who fought seven exe's for love Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and its our job to anylyse their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLLLE! Jonathan Joestar Wiz: In the world of JoJos Bizzare Adventure lived a family named the Joestars who would usually get themselves into bizzare adventures and use their incredible powers to stop whatever villian gets in their way and this legacy all started with the son of a wealthy buisnessman Jonathan Boomstick: But then a boy named Dio Brando got adopted into his family and tormented him for years and even planned to kill JoJo and his father in order to take their fortune but he eventually had a chang of plan after he discovered a stone mask in the residence that could turn people into vampires and decided it was worth the risk Wiz: And after his transformation which required he kill someone in this case Jonathans father he ended up attacking and JoJo and his allies and destroyed his home Boomstick: But Jonathan managed to survive the evens fortunatley Wiz: And afterwards Jonathan met a mysterious man named William A Zepeli who sought to destroy the stone masck that transformed Dio Boomstick: And luckily he had the right tools to do it Hamon Wiz: Hamon is an energy that almost anyone can tap into with proper training its an enregy similer to the suns rays that can travel through ones body via their oxygen and blood supply Boomstick: And why is this important you ask? because Zepili Figured Jonathan was a natural at using Hamon do to his good physicla condition so he trained JoJo to use Hamon and thus began his bizzare adventure to stop dio Wiz: Hamon is a very versatile energy it can travel through inaniamte objects like electricity and it can be absored into living things in order to control them with Hamon Jonathan can power up weapons and anything in the envirement like plants in order to use them as weapons Boomstick: It's also good for contolling your opponent and making them do stuff against their will Wiz: While its mainley effective against vampires its been shown to work on humans as well and it even works on the user allowing Jonathan to increase his strength speed durability pain tolerance and it can even heal him to an extent Boomstick: But lets not forget all of the crazy moves he can pull of with his Hamon he can dislocate his arm with the zoom punch allowing for extended send ripple through walls and solid objects with sendo ripple overdrive and lets not forget one of his strongest attacks the sunlight yellow overdrive where he punches his opponent so fast it creats several afterimages damn how many punches is that Wz: Around 20 punches per second but thats not all Hamon can be used defensivley Jonathan Can heal himself even allowing him to survive a broken neck whats more is that he can Category:What-If? Death Battles